Lost
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: COMPLETED 29/04/11. AU Brittana. Brittany's had enough. She packs her bags and leaves. Santana is left confused. Does she love her as more than a best friend? Will make the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

**Chapter 1**

ooo

**A/N: This is my first Glee fic so don't be nasty :) constructive criticism is welcome though! Enjoy! Emily x**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee (damn).**

ooo

_The doorbell rang, breaking the uncomfortable silence Santana lay in. She was confused. Brittany had been acting weird lately and she had said nothing. They used to share everything, no matter how private and embarrassing it was. Santana could be a bitch, but with Brittany it was different. She wouldn't tell any of Brittany's secrets if someone held a gun to her head. She reluctantly pulled herself out of her thoughts and went downstairs to get the door. She was shocked to see a crying blonde at her doorstep. _

_"What happened, B?" _

_"I broke up with Artie, San." Santana pulled her best friend inside and into a tight hug. As the blonde's sobbing ceased, she lightly pressed her lips to her forehead before moving her over to the couch and going to make her a hot chocolate._

_"San?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Your amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you." _

_Santana smiled, "Me neither. I'll always be here, B." She pulled out the squirty cream and mini marshmallows which Brittany loved so much. As she was extra sad, Santana snapped a flake in half and stuck it in the top before carrying it out to her best friend. Brittany accepted her favourite comfort drink gratefully, smiling at Santana's thoughtfulness. _

_"That's better."_

_"What?"_

_"I love to see you smile." Brittany smiled even wider._

_"Well, I have someone amazing to smile for." It was Santana's turn to beam broadly. _

Santana Lopez awoke with a start. That was three times in one week that she'd had the same dream. She knew why, she missed Brittany. That was why she kept dreaming of their last perfect night. A sad smile played on her lips; she never smiled fully anymore. She hadn't been out of the house in a week and a half. She didn't miss school, but she missed Glee club. Her phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?" God she sounded _awful_.

"SANTANA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" The poor girl had to hold the phone a foot away from her ear, she hadn't been expecting one of Kurt's outbursts.

"Is that why you called?"

"I called for three reasons: I know what you're going through; everyone is worrying and I'm outside your house." Kurt's tone of voice had softened.

"You're where?" The doorbell ringed on cue and Santana hung up. Almost laughing to herself, Santana opened the door and let Kurt in.

"Santana..." Kurt had expected to see her in bad shape, but nothing could have prepared him for this. She was wearing a tank top and sweat shorts and her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Her nose was red from blowing it too much, but the worst thing was her eyes. Apart from the fact that they were red and swollen from crying, they were haunting. The Latina had naturally dark eyes, but they had lost some of their colour. The worst part was the sparkle. Santana's eyes had always had a slight teasing sparkle, it never dimmed. But there, in this moment, Kurt Hummel looked deep into her eyes and saw nothing. She was empty. He crossed the room and pulled her into a hug. She tensed at first, but soon relaxed and began sobbing onto his shoulder. When she stopped, Kurt whispered gently,

"I'm glad I didn't choose the Mark Jacobs!" Santana half-smiled before breaking into tears once more.

"What if she never comes back, Kurt?"

"Shh...we'll find her, Santana. I promise."

ooo

**A/N: Reviews are LOVE x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost**

**Chapter 2**

ooo

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Please review :) Emily x**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee**

ooo

_"San? You awake?" Brittany was lying on Santana's bed with her best friend. She had been staying at the Lopez's for three days now, Santana's parents were out of town. She couldn't bear to go home, listening to her dad ask after Artie. _

_"Yeah, you alright, B?" Santana asked with genuine concern. _

_"I'm fine, just been thinking." Brittany had a simple mind. When she thought about something, it was usually a simple, innocent opinion, but it always made more sense to Santana than anything she'd ever heard._

_"What are we?"_

_"We're best friends, B!"_

_"Really? Are we?" Brittany propped herself up on her elbow, "Just best friends? 'Cause we kiss, and we have sex and I...I love you." A gentle tear rolled down Brittany's cheek. Santana wiped it off with her thumb._

_"B, I..."_

_"You don't have to say anything. Just, don't." Brittany was hurt and Santana hated it._

_"I don't love you like that, B. It's just…I don't..." _

_"No, just, don't say it." Brittany got of the bed and grabbed her cheerios jacket and opened the bedroom door._

_"B, don't go!" Brittany smiled sadly and turned away. It took a few minutes for Santana to move. She ran down the stairs, but she was too late. The blonde was nowhere to be seen. She opened the front door and called out,_

_"BRITTANY!" She yelled her name a few times before giving up and adding in a whisper, "I'm scared, B. I don't know what we are either."_

_The scene changed and Santana saw herself walking the halls if McKinley, constantly hoping for a sight of her favourite blonde. Brittany was nowhere; she didn't even show for Glee. After a week, Santana had broken down. Brittany had gone. _

"Santana? Santana, you have to wake up!" Santana woke up crying. She was shaking uncontrollably. Kurt pulled her into a hug.

"It's OK, it was a dream. It was just a dream, you're OK."

"She's really gone." Santana whispered between sobs.

"Santana, I promised we'd find her and Kurt Hummel never goes back on his word. Look, I'm gonna phone the Glee club and invite them here." Santana started to protest, but Kurt wouldn't let her, "we'll help you through this." The cheerleader pulled the boy into a hug.

ooo

"Can I help you?" The woman at the hotel smiled at the girl standing at the reception desk. Brittany was sure she'd had a fantasy about this woman.

"Yeah, I need a room."

"Well the cheapest room we have is $75."

"I only have $6 and a scrunchie." After talking with the woman for 20 minutes, Brittany turned to leave. She had nowhere to go. She couldn't go to any of her friends' houses because they would tell Santana she was there.

"I miss San." She whined as she slumped in one of the chairs in the lobby. She decided that she would sit there until the mean lady kicked her out.

"I could go back? No, not after that evening. But San was always so nice and understanding. What about Quinn? I could go stay at Q's. But she's in Glee and I bet they all hate me after what I did to San. I wonder how she is. Oh, I've messed it all up. We were happy. Maybe she doesn't miss me. Maybe she's off with Puck right now. No, she cares even if it isn't the way I want her to. She always made me hot chocolate and she always had squirty cream and mini marshmallows even though she didn't eat them." Brittany spoke aloud to herself, trying to make sense of it all.

"You know, I live in an apartment across the road if you want to stay there." The woman at the desk smiled at Brittany, taking pity on her. Brittany jumped up and hugged the older woman.

"Thank you so much!"

ooo

A/N: So in the next chapter we're gonna get Santana and the Glee club and Brittany and the receptionist. I bet the ducks behind the review button. Have a look! Emily x


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost**

**Chapter 3**

ooo

**A/N: Chapter 3 :) if you review I will pass you a meatball with my nose! Emily x**

ooo

"As a highly respected member of Glee club I would just like to say," everyone groaned as one of Rachel's famous rants began. They were all sat around Santana's coffee table, pizza boxes littering the small surface. "I would just like to say that, and I think I speak for everyone present, we all miss Brittany and we will do anything we can to get her back." Everyone exhaled. Rachel scowled at them all and sat back down as Finn wrapped a protective hand around her shoulders.

"It's me that has to do something," Santana sighed, got up and went to stand in the kitchen. Quinn looked after her pitifully.

"Stay here, I'll go talk to her." She got up and followed the latina.

"San?"

"Leave it, Q."

"Leave what? I know we don't really get on, but I care about you. And I care about Brit. What really happened?" Santana broke down crying and Quinn pulled her into a tight hug. When she calmed down, she told the blonde everything that had happened. Quinn just sat and listened. When Santana had finished, she spoke,

"You love her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know, Q."

ooo

Brittany smiled warmly as Meredith put a warm plate of food in front of her. It took several attempts before Brittany had learnt the woman's name, but she had got there eventually. Having only eaten sausage rolls for the last week, the mac and cheese in front of her looked amazing.

"Thank you, and thank you for letting me stay here."

"That's OK Brittany, I've been in the same sort of situation before. May I ask why you have run away? Was it because of a boy, maybe?"

"Well, kinda…there's this girl, she's my best friend actually and, well…I love her. I think she feels the same, but she won't admit it. She's the most popular girl now; she's scared of losing her status, especially now Q's back and…I love her." Brittany was fighting back sobs now.

"Oh, Brittany," Meredith pulled the girl into a hug. Brittany just cried against her shoulder, cried until she fell asleep.

ooo

"So she's not in Lima."

"Rachel, how on earth can you possibly know that?"

"Because my dads have friends in the police force and no-one has seen a girl of Brittany's description."

"OK! We are one step closer to finding Britt!"

"Kurt, why are you so optimistic all the time?"

"Why are you so pessimistic all the time." Santana didn't answer.

ooo

"SEATTLE!" Santana's eyes flew open as the thought popped into her head. She hadn't really been sleeping, but she didn't want her friends to worry.

"What?" Rachel was angry. She hated being woken up.

"B said that if she were to leave Lima, she would go to Seattle! Something about the space needle. She wanted to see it because she wanted to know how aliens made their clothes." Santana smiled at the memory.

"Well, looks like we're going to Seattle!" Quinn squeezed Santana's hand.

"We?"

"Santana, there is no way we are letting you go alone."

For the first time in three weeks, Santana slept peacefully.

ooo

**A/N: Seattle! Chapter preview for the person who knows who Meredith is ;) Emily x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost**

**Chapter 4**

ooo

**A/N: Well done to all of you guys who guessed correctly, Meredith is, in fact, Meredith Grey! Enjoy chapter 4! Emily x**

ooo

Santana sat in the plane fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn were sat a few rows behind; happily chatting about Glee. Santana couldn't even think about something in Lima when her everything was in Seattle.

"First time in Seattle, huh?" The man next to her snapped Santana out of her thoughts.

"Err, yeah. How 'bout you?"

"No, I live there actually. Where are you staying?"

"Errm…shit! I don't know!"

"Hey, chill out. You can stay with me. My wife won't mind. Derek Shepherd, by the way."

"Really? Can my friends come too?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you so much! I'm Santana Lopez, by the way." Santana smiled warmly and shook Derek's hand.

ooo

The car ride to Derek's house was much less awkward than Santana had anticipated. The older man put on the radio and Don't Stop Believing began playing. Rachel, Kurt and Merecedes were singing while Quinn was just watching Santana, who was staring straight ahead of her.

"What's up, Q?"

"Are you OK, San? You should be over the moon right now!"

"I am, Q. It's just, what if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Of course she will! I bet she's been lost without you!"

"Quite literally, Brittany could easily get lost in somewhere as big as Seattle!" Santana gave Rachel her best death stare and the diva shrank in her chair.

ooo

"You live here?"

"Yeah. I own all of this land; my wife and I are building a house here. Come on, we're having a barbeque."

The five kids followed Derek in the direction of the woods.

"Derek? **DEREK**!" Meredith ran at her husband and flew into his arms, kissing him passionately. After catching her breath, she noticed their audience.

"Oh, sorry Mer. This is Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Santana. They're from Ohio and they didn't have anywhere to stay."

"Well it looks like all of Ohio are coming to Seattle. Lexie brought home a girl who was from Ohio." Santana's head snapped up. "Did I tell you Lexie's working a few nights at the hotel because she broke her arm? Tripped over Callie, ironically." Meredith kept chatting away, unaware that Santana had just zoomed past her.

ooo

Even though she missed Lima, Brittany was beginning to enjoy Seattle. She didn't understand what the doctors were talking about most of the time, but she loved their company. She spent a lot of time at the hospital, playing board games with the kids in peds or in the waiting rooms. She had befriended Dr. Arizona Robbins, she was probably the nicest doctor Brittany had ever met (she was pretty sure that her doctor back in Lima wanted to kill her). So, at Meredith's barbeque, Brittany was sat with Arizona talking about ducks. Arizona's girlfriend, Callie, was with the guy who reminded Brittany of Puck.

"B, you're from Ohio right?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah."

"So, do you know any of those kids?" Brittany followed Arizona's line of sight and saw four of her friends.

"_Guys_?"

"Brittany!" Brittany ran over and hugged them, before leading them back to the campfire.

"Zona, these are my friends: Quinn, Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes."

"Hi!"

"_Another_ perky blonde!" Kurt rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

"Errm..Brittany?"

"Yes, Callie?"

"There's someone else." Brittany turned to see Santana, biting her lip awkwardly. She leaped up and ran to hug the latina, who eagerly returned the gesture. When they finally pulled apart, both girls were sobbing.

"I love you, B. I'm sorry I was such an ass, but you have to understand that I'm in love with you. I think I always have been and I know I always will be. It took me a while to figure it out and I'm so sorry, B, but-" Santana was silenced by Brittany's lips crashing against hers. She pulled herself upwards and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. When they had to break for air, Santana pulled their foreheads together, never wanting this moment to end.

ooo

**A/N: Aww! I think there's only about 2 (maybe 3) chapters left so please, pleeeeease review! **

**P.S. I'm sorry if you thought it was unrealistic that they just went to a stranger's house, but I couldn't think of any other ways to write that. I guess they could have been related, but I wanted to keep the Seattle characters fairly separate.**

**P.P.S. Lexie was working at a hotel because she broke her arm and wasn't able to perform any surgeries. I know that wouldn't have happened in reality, but this is a fanfic. Emily x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost**

**Chapter 5**

ooo

"Santana Lopez has a heart! Whatever next?" Kurt's wit never failed to make everyone laugh.

"Shut up!" Santana said, but not without a huge grin on her face. She was sure that it would stay forever, as long as she had Brittany by her side. Everyone was sat around the campfire, almost all of them were coupled up; Meredith and Derek, Arizona and Callie, even the older version of Puck had a girlfriend. Santana saw Kurt texting next to her and swiftly grabbed his phone. He swung out for it, but the latina was too quick. She leapt up and began walking around, Kurt widely chasing after her.

"Give it back, Santana!"

"Blaine! Who's Blaine, Kurt?"

"No-one!" Santana raised her eyebrow at the boy, finding it difficult to keep a straight face.

"I don't believe you."

"Santana Lopez, I swear to god if you don't give my phone back..."

"You'll what? Set your boyfriend on me?" Santana continued to tease playfully.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I don't believe you."

ooo

"San? Babe, you awake?" Brittany and Santana lay next to the slowly dying fire, looking up at the stars.

"Mmhhmm."

"Can we come back here sometime?"

"Sure, baby. We can come next summer if you want, I'm sure we could stay with one of these guys, or we could find a hotel." Brittany beamed at her girlfriend and lazily kissed her. Their lips remained locked softly for a few minutes before they pulled away and fell asleep in each other's arms, happy and very much in love.

ooo

"Aww, Zona, we'll come back and visit next summer!" Brittany hugged her friend for the hundredth time in two minutes. Santana and Callie just shared knowing smirks as their girlfriends said a tearful goodbye.

"Well you let us know because you can stay with us. Can't they Calliope?"

"Yeah, sure!"

After another minute of the same sort of thing, Santana awkwardly hugged the doctors before grabbing Brittany's hand and leading her towards the plane.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna tell people?"

"I want to...it's just...I don't think I'm ready to come out to the whole school yet. I especially can't tell my parents right now."

"I get it. We can tell the glee club, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we can tell them." Brittany kissed Santana so hard, that she forgot about Rachel, who was awkwardly sat opposite them.

ooo

"BRITTANY!" The entire glee club screamed and ran up to the six people who had just got off the plane. If they didn't look like such a bunch of losers, Santana would have been quite scared. But she loved them. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Puck lifting her onto his shoulders. Brittany's jaw clenched.

"How's my favourite lesbo?" Puck teased as Santana tried to wriggle free from his vice-like grip.

"Puck, I love you and all that, but I swear if you don't put me down I will not be held responsible when you come to school looking like a chew toy." Everyone laughed and Puck lifted the latina off of his shoulders, only to begin tickling her all over.

"It's good to have you home guys!"

"It's good to be home!"

ooo

**A/N: AIRPORT MOB! haha :) reviews make me love you more than i already do. Emily x**

**P.S. faberry or not? also, shall i write a sequel? there's still a few chapters left of this to go! don't think you got rid of me that easily!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost**

Chapter 6  
  
ooo

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long to get this up, I started a faberry fic and almost forgot about this one! Please review! Emily x**

ooo

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you had a great summer!" Mr. Shue smiled at the kids in front of him, the Glee club.  
"Yeah, it was..." Santana looked at Brittany, "amazing." Every other person rolled their eyes (well, except Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn who were smiling at the couple).  
"Yes, congratulations to you guys!" Mr. Shue smiled warmly before turning to write something on the board.  
"Please let me in, I brought pizza!" Everyone turned to the door to see Holly Holliday leaning against the frame. The entirety of the Glee club rushed up and surrounded her in a group hug; Holly just held the pizza boxes over her head. Puck, who had walked in late, grabbed the boxes.  
"Shweeet!" He smirked, put the pizza on the piano and helped himself to a slice.  
"You missed me then?" Holly chuckled as they all returned to their seats.

ooo

"That was the best Glee ever!" Brittany smiled as she opened the passenger door to Santana's car.  
"I agree, especially when Holly threw a pizza crust at Rachel." Santana just laughed and reached out to take her girlfriend's hand.

They hadn't even got halfway when Santana stopped the car.  
"San? What's wrong? Santana!" Brittany followed her gaze and saw a familiar blonde sitting on the curb.  
"Oh, that's Miss. Holliday! She's probably just waiting for a cab or something." Santana shook her head,  
"She's crying, B." She got out of the car, shortly followed by Brittany. They cautiously approached their teacher, hands intertwined.  
"Miss. Holliday?" Holly's head snapped up to see the two cheerleaders standing in front of her. She smiled sadly,  
"Hey, guys."  
"Errm..." Santana fiddled with the hem of her shirt, something she always did when she was nervous, "Miss. Holliday, are you OK?" Holly shook her head and sighed,  
"I was mugged." The two girls were speechless. "He stole all my money and my phone so I couldn't call anybody and I couldn't go to the hotel."  
"You can stay with me." Brittany looked at her girlfriend with confusion, but soon smiled.  
"Really, Santana? Your parents won't mind?"  
"I don't live with them anymore. They kicked me out when I told them I was gay. So, I worked my ass off all summer to get a shitty little apartment. It's not much, but..." Santana was cut off by Holly pulling her into a hug,  
"Thank you so much Santana!" Santana chuckled and the three of them walked towards the car.  
"You have to ride in the back though, Miss. Holliday, I always ride shotgun!" Brittany said perfectly seriously. Santana and Holly just laughed.

ooo

"B!"  
"Yeah?"  
"While you're down there, can you get the stuff I put in the washing machine earlier?"  
"Yeah!" No-one else lived in Santana's building. She loved this for many reasons: the rent was so cheap; there were no noisy neighbours; there was no awkward small talk in the hall; no-one judged her and they could be as noisy as they liked. After a few minutes, Brittany returned with the day's mail and a small pile of clean laundry.  
"Thanks, babe." Santana gave Brittany a light, tender kiss before taking the mail from her.  
"Can you give the clothes to Holly and tell her breakfast in 5 and she'll have to be quick if she wants a lift to school." Brittany just nodded and went to knock on the bedroom door. They had insisted that Holly took the bedroom and they slept on the couch; they slept so closely together that they didn't need the whole bed anyway.  
"Miss. Holliday?"  
"Come in! And please, it's Holly."  
"Well, morning Holly! These are for you, Santana said you can wear these. Well, I picked them out as they were the most appropriate thing I could find." Holly chuckled.  
"Thanks, Brittany. And thank Santana for me, I really appreciate this."  
"Tell her yourself, breakfast in 5!" Brittany smiled and tuned out of the room, closing it softly behind her.

ooo

"Emma? Em, what happened?" Will rushed over to Emma when he spotted her crying in her car. She looked up in surprise, but allowed him to sit in the passenger seat.  
"C...Carl," Emma hiccupped, "he...he...he's gone." she then let out a fresh sob and bew tears rolled down her cheeks. Will wiped them away with his thumb.  
"Where? And why?"  
"LA. He wanted to start up a practise there. He wanted me to come with him, but I said no."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have everything I could ever want here: my job, my house, my family and...and you." Emma said the last part so quietly that Will wasn't sure if he actually heard it.  
"Me?" Emma nodded,  
"I...I love you, Will."  
"I love you too, Emma." Emma smiled and Will leaned over, kissing her softly on the lips.  
"Cheer up, Em. You are amazing and I'll love you forever. I promise I'll never leave you, not even if Justin Bieber needs dancing lessons." Emma laughed.  
"Thanks, Will."  
"Come on, come to Glee with me. Holly and Puck are doing a duet, which should be interesting." Will went around the car and opened Emma's door. He held out his hand and she took it; they then walked into the school hand in hand, Will's thumb rubbing comforting circles on the back of her hand.

ooo  
**  
A/N: :O Poor Holly! She'll soon be her old, amazing self so don't you go worrying my lovelies! Emily x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost**

**Chapter 7**

ooo

**A/N: I own nothing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm working on a sequel as I got quite a few PM's requesting one. There will be Faberry in the sequel :) I think this is the penultimate chapter, so enjoy! :) Emily x**

**P.S. Ellie Goulding on repeat inspired the song in this chapter!**

ooo

Santana, Brittany and Holly walked into school a week later, smiling and chatting. Holly had just put a deposit down on her new flat. It turns out that the guy who had mugged her tried to pay a parking fine using her credit card. Holly waved the girls off as they walked off to their first class, pinkies linked.

"They're cute aren't they?" A small voice next to her made Holly jump. She turned around to see Emma Pillsbury standing next to her.

"Yeah, they could just hold hands though."

"They've always done that, I think it's sweet. Besides, they haven't come out to the whole school yet."

"I hate that they have to stay in the closet. Lima really sucks!" Emma looked almost surprised at Holly's outburst, but just smiled.

"They'll get out. They have each other." Holly nodded in agreement.

"They aren't the hottest couple at McKinley though..."

"Who-?"

"You and Will!" Emma blushed furiously.

"What? Really? We're not even-"

"Nu uh! Will Shuester is my best friend, so don't even _think_ about lying to me!" The next thing Emma knew, she was being steered into her own office.

ooo

Brittany closed the door to her locker, jumping when it revealed Santana leaning there casually. She smiled and linked their pinkies together.

"Hey, San!"

"Hi, B. Did you have a good afternoon?"

"Yeah, I had art with Quinn and maths with Kurt so it was fun!" Santana nodded and smiled, even though she knew Brittany's timetable better than she did. They approached the choir room and sat in their usual seats in the back left corner. They always liked to get to Glee early, so they had a few moments to themselves. Santana had her legs over Brittany's; she leaned in to kiss the blonde softly.

"Aww!" The girls turned around to see Rachel standing by the piano. Santana glared at her,

"What do you want, Berry?"

"Mr. Shue told me that someone else was singing today, so I came early to see who it is." Santana rolled her eyes,

"You'll find out when they actually sing." Then Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine walked in, shortly followed by the rest of the Glee club. They all chatted amongst themselves for a few minutes before Mr Shue came in.

"Hey guys! Now someone has asked me to sing a solo today. Santana!" Brittany smiled as her girlfriend got out of her seat and walked towards the piano. Santana took a deep breath and turned to face everyone.

"This is for Brittany; I love you." Brad started to play the chords softly and Santana smiled at Brittany.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but girl if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

The music stopped and Santana smiled at her applause before going back to her seat. She was about to sit down when a hand grabbed her wrist and Brittany pulled her onto her lap.

"That was beautiful, San. I love you." She didn't give Santana a chance to reply, kissing her gently. The kiss lasted for a good minute, before Mr. Shue coughed.

"O...K... That was stunning, Santana. Now! Let's think about songs for Sectionals! I think it's time for another duets project!"

ooo

A**/N: Reviews are always a win win for me. And also for you, as they make me update faster! Emily x**

**P.S. The song used was **_**Your Song**_** by **_**Elton John**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost**

**Chapter 8**

ooo

**A/N: So, the final chapter! There's a time jump to graduation, this is also **_**over double **_**the length of a normal chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story it was my favourite to write and, according to traffic, my most popular! Thank you soooooo much for adding this story to your alerts and/or favourites and especially for reviewing! Hope you like the last chapter! Emily x**

**P.S. Please review to tell me if you would read a sequel! It would be mainly fluff, but some angst in there too!**

**P.P.S. HAPPY ROYAL WEDDING DAY! :D**

ooo

"PICTURE!" Kurt yelled, herding the Glee Club into a small group and pulling his blackberry from the pocket of his Marc Jacobs coat.

"Get in the picture, Kurt, I'll take it!" Carole said, taking the phone from her stepson and waiting as he skipped towards his friends.

"OK! 3…2…1…Did it take it? Oh, I don't know! Kurt!" Kurt rolled his eyes and walked up to Carole to show her what to do.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I didn't graduate, San?" Santana turned to face her girlfriend and squeezed her hand tighter reassuringly.

"Well, you could stay here, or we could still go to Seattle."

"You'd still want to be with me?" Santana chuckled softly,

"Of course, B! I love you." Brittany smiled,

"I love you too. Forever." She leaned in to kiss Santana gently.

"OK! Everyone get back in!"

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

ooo

After Kurt had sent the photo to all of the other club members, they all agreed to go out for a meal in the evening; they invited Mr. Shue, Miss. Pillsbury and Miss. Holliday too, of course. They all hugged each other and wished everyone good luck before going to join the long line of their classmates that was already beginning to form by the doors of the gym. Santana stood in line next to Dave Karofsky, suddenly wishing there was someone who's surname began with 'la'. She looked at her feet, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Where are you going after graduation?" Santana looked up to find that he was, in fact, talking to her.

"Errm, we're going to Seattle."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Britts."

"That's good; I think you'll do well there." Now Santana was confused. Was Karofsky being nice?

"So, where are you going?" Karofsky shrugged.

"I got a place at med school in Seattle, so I'm going there too, I guess."

"You're going into medicine?" Dave nodded, "Me too! I have friends in Seattle Grace so when we're looking for an internship you know who you gotta be friends with!" She winked and Dave laughed.

"Thanks, Santana. Look, I'm really sorry for all the shit I put you through this year-" Santana cut him off by holding out her hand,

"We're cool, Dave. We can be friends, yeah? Look out for eachother in Med School and stuff?" Dave smiled and shook the latina's outstretched hand.

ooo

"I haven't graduated. I haven't graduated. I haven't graduated. I haven't graduated." Brittany repeated the three words she feared the most under her breath repeatedly throughout the ceremony, only stopping to cheer on her girlfriend.

"Seriously, Britt, you've gotta stop worrying!" Puck bumped his shoulder against hers playfully.

"But Puck, what if I haven't?" Puck sighed,

"Then it isn't the end of the world. Look at my brother, he didn't graduate, but now he's a drummer in one of the greatest rock bands and he's married with 3 kids." Brittany smiled at her friend.

"You really are cool, Puck. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

"Shh now, Britts, Figgy's just getting to the P's!" Puck took her hand in both of his and Brittany smiled gratefully. He really was a big softie.

"James Parker, Alexandra Poole, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman!" Brittany looked up, a mixture of shock and delight etched across her face. She felt like crying, she felt like screaming. She felt like shouting from the rooftops until her voice was so hoarse she couldn't speak. She was brought back to reality by Puck pulling her onto her feet and giving her a gentle push towards the stage. Brittany beamed as she walked towards the principal; she shook his hand and went to sit with the other graduates. Moments later Puck came and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I did it, Puck! I graduated!" She said into his ear. She had to practically shout over the crowd who were cheering for the next group of students.

"I knew you would, Britts! I always knew you would!" He squeezed her tightly before letting her go.

ooo

As the ceremony drew to a close, Brittany stood in the crowd of her friends, looking for Santana. She was just about to text her when she was practically tackled into a bone-crushing hug. She recognised who it was immediately and hugged Santana back, tightly holding her in a vice-like embrace.

"I knew you'd do it, B!" Santana smiled fondly as they pulled apart. Brittany didn't know how to reply so she just kissed her. She tried to say everything in that one kiss. It seemed to last for hours and the girls soon realised that everyone was beginning to clear out of the hall.

"Let's go home." Brittany said, grabbing Santana's hand and the couple turned towards the doors, leaving McKinley High for the last time.

ooo

As they were getting ready to go out, Santana and Brittany heard a knock at the door. Santana smoothed out her dress, before opening the door.

"Hola, mija."

"Mami."

ooo

"Oh my god, we are going to be late! Quinn!" Rachel rushed around her bedroom frantically, looking for her purse that she was sure she left next to the dresser. Quinn came out of the bathroom, make-up bag in her hand.

"What's up, Rach?"

"I can't find my purse!"

"Under the kitchen counter!" Rachel hurried into the kitchen and her purse, a birthday present from her dads, was under the counter.

"Come on, Rach, let's go!"

ooo

Maria Lopez stood in the doorway of her only daughter's apartment. She noted how small the place was, how much her own actions had affected her daughter's life.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"OK, I deserved that, but can we please just talk?" Santana stepped aside slowly, allowing her mother into her apartment. She sat her down at the kitchen table before returning to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

"So, your mom's in the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"And you're freaking out."

"Uh huh."

"Well, we have to be at Breadstix in ½ an hour so why don't you talk to her before we leave?"

"OK." She sighed, defeated, "Why are you always right, B?"

"Coz I'm awesome!"

"You have got to stop talking to Arizona." Brittany pouted and Santana laughed lightly, kissing her on the cheek and going to face the woman who had made everything incredibly difficult.

It had already been 10 minutes, but neither Maria nor Santana had made an attempt to speak. Santana had laughed inwardly at the image of Brittany sat next to her doing 'awkward silence turtle'.

"Santana, I-"

"I don't really wanna hear it."

"Well I want to say it, so you are going to hear it whether you want to or not." Santana sighed, but made no objection, "Look, Santana, I'm sorry mija. Really, I am. I overeacted. I mean, it's not as if we hadn't guessed as much, it was just the shock of hearing you say it out loud. We thought you'd never come to terms with it so we just pushed it aside. I should have defended you, your father had no right to act as he did. Was your eye OK?"

"I've had worse than a black eye." Santana deadpanned.

"Still, I'm so so sorry and even if you can't forgive me I want you to know that I am so proud of you, mija. Today and every other day."

"It was our graduation today."

"I know. I was there." Santana's head shot up and her eyes met her mother's identical ones. Her expression softened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, if you want, your room is still available."

"Thanks, mami, but we're leaving soon."

"Where?" Maria looked at her daughter in shock. She had expected it, but she wasn't prepared.

"Seattle." Maria just nodded,

"You'll do well there, mija, you and Brittany."

"Thanks. We're about to go to the Glee club dinner, but you can come if you want. Other people are bringing their parents and-"

"I'd love that." Maria cut her daughter off mid-ramble. Santana smiled,

"OK well meet us by the car in five minutes."

ooo

"Shit! B, have you seen my shoes?"

"Which ones?"

"The black ones."

"Under the desk in the bedroom." Santana rushed to the other side of the room and, sure enough, there were her favourite shoes.

"Ready?" Santana said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, come on, your mom's waiting!"

As they walked out of the building, Santana was biting her lip furiously. The nerves had just hit her like a brick wall, her mother was coming to the dinner. Her mother was coming to the dinner with her and Brittany.

"Stop worrying." Brittany whispered as she reached for her girlfriend's hand, interlacing their fingers. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand and visibly relaxed.

They had only been driving for 30 seconds when Santana's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"What do you want, Berry?"

"Nice to speak to you too, Santana. Anyway, I am only phoning because you are fifteen minutes late."

"Chill, Berry-" Brittany grabbed the phone from Santana,

"Hey Rachel! Happy graduation!"

"You too, Brittany!"

"We're gonna be about five minutes so why don't you all go sit at the table and save us three seats!"

"Why three, Brittany?"

"Santana's mom's with us!"

"O...K..." The Glee club all knew that Santana's family had kicked her out, so Rachel found it weird that her mother was coming. She hoped they had sorted everything out.

"OK, bye Rach!" Brittany flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Santana.

ooo

"Santana! Brittany! So glad you could make it!" Rachel bounced up to them as soon as the trio entered the resteraunt. Santana groaned and Brittany squeezed her hand in a way that said 'be nice'. Rachel continued, completely oblivious, "And you must be Mrs. Lopez!"

"Maria, please."

"Well, we saved you all seats!"

2 seconds later and Santana found herself sat between Brittany and Kurt at the dinner table. She would have found it totally awkward if Brittany's hand wasn't on her knee, her thumb gently tracing lighy patterns on her skin. She was just about to actually talk to Kurt when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, nudged Brittany before answering,

"Hey Callie!"

"HAPPY GRADUATION!" A mixture of voices screamed down the phone, causing Santana to wince and hold the phone a meter away from her ear. Brittany just laughed.

"Thanks so, who's there?"

"Me, Arizona, Mark, Lexie, Cristina, Owen, Meredith, Derek, Teddy, Alex, Izzie and George!" Santana had to fight to keep the smile off of her face. Brittany was just full on beaming,

"Thank you guys so much! We're so excited to see you all again!"

"So are we!"

"SANTANA! CHOOSE CARDIO AS YOUR SPECIALTY!" Cristina yelled into the phone. Everyone laughed. Then there was the sound of twelve pagers going off.

"Crap! Massive trauma! 911!" Owen said and there was the sound of mass movement.

"Call me and we'll pick you up from the airport when you get here!" Arizona said quickly.

"Thanks! Bye guys!" Santana flipped her phone shut and didn't even bother to hide the wide smile etched onto her face.

"You still keep in touch with them?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah!" Brittany and Santana said simultaneously.

"That's sweet!" Kurt smiled at the couple.

"Yeah well," Santana shrugged, "I owe them everything."

"Aww!" Kurt and Mercedes said at the same time. Brittany looked adoringly at Santana, leaning in and capturing her lips.

"Guys! No kissing at the table! People are eating!" Rachel squealed, coverig her eyes. Brittany blushed and Santana just glared at the small diva.

ooo

The next few days passed by really quickly. Santana and Brittany spent a lot of time catching up with Maria so, on their last day in Ohio, they wanted to visit their favourite park. They sat on a bench by the duck pond, sat as close to eachother as humanly possible. It was cold, for a summer afternoon.

"San?"

"Yeah, B?"

"Do you think there are ducks in Seattle?"

"I think there were some by Derek and Meredith's trailer." Brittany smiled and snuggled closer into her girlfriend's side. They sat in a comfortable silence until Santana's phone went off. She turned the timer off and nudged Brittany, who had fallen asleep.

"B, we gotta go. Say bye to the ducks."

"Bye ducks!" Santana smiled adoringly at the blonde and watched as Brittany said goodbye to each duck respectively. When she was done, she walked back up to Santana and interlaced their fingers.

"Let's go to Seattle, B."

Even though she would never admit it, Santana was actually really happy that the Glee Club were there to say goodbye to them at the airport. They did help her through one of the worst parts of her life and she knew she would have completely broken if they hadn't been there to hold her together. It was only when they were on the plane that Santana let her tears fall. Brittany wordlessly pulled her into a hug, knowing why she was crying and what she needed.

ooo

"There they are!" Brittany excitedly pointed their friends out in the crowds of Seattle Airport. Callie, Arizona, Mark and Lexie stood by the coffee cart. Mark was looking up at the arrivals board but Lexie was looking right in the direction of Brittany and Santana. She squealed when she saw them and started waving frantically. Santana laughed and followed Brittany towards the four surgeouns. Brittany bounded over to them, hugging them all and saying how much she missed them. Santana just stood awkwardly behind, knowing that they knew Brittany better. Mark noticed this and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"We missed you to, Tana!" Santana ignored the use of the nickname she hated and focused on the fact that it was difficult for her to breath.

"Need...oxygen...!" Mark let her go and she took a few deep breaths. Callie walked up to her and gave her a much softer hug,

"Sorry he Mark-hugged you!" Santana laughed and grabbed her girlfriends hand.

"Well, no point in standing here all day, shall we go home?" Arizona said as she took Callie's hand.

"We need to drop our stuff off at a hotel first."

"You're staying with us! Come on, Santana! You're practically, like, family!"

_A family_. Santana always wanted a family. Sure, she had her parents, but she was as good as dead to her father and her brother actually was dead. He died at war, the same time Arizona's brother died. They were standing in the same hangar and they didn't know it. Of course, Santana was only a little kid; she had no idea what was going on. She just knew that she wasn't going to see Carlos again. So her family was broken. But now she had one again: Callie and Arizona; Mark and Lexie; Meredith and Derek; Cristina and Owen; Izzie and Alex; George. They were all her adopted family. And Brittany. As long as Santana had Brittany, she would be the happiest person alive.

oo

**A/N: Review for the last time? Emily x**


End file.
